


Cruel

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, ice is dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: You break a bone, you go to the doctor.





	Cruel

“You’re a cruel man, Roymund.” Ulysses whined from his spot on the sofa.

Roy snorted at his antics. Sometimes, he just didn’t know why he put up with the man.

“And you’re a dumbass. “Roy told him, he wasn’t above being a jerk. “You got yourself hurt, now you’re going to the doctor.”

Finn ran down the stairs and bumped into Roy. He already had his jacket and boots on. “Yeah Ulysses. You break a bone, you go to the doctor. Duh.” The boy said, stern and mocking. He was even doing his Roy voice.

“It’s not broken, Finnigan.” Ulysses insisted despite the fact that his ankle was the size of a grapefruit. It had only been ten minutes since he tripped on the ice.

Roy and Finn gave him identical skeptical looks. And that was what finally got Ulysses to stand up. On one leg at least. “Fine, yinz have won.”

Finn cheered, grabbing his brother and shaking him. “Doctor time!”

Roy went to help Ulysses to the car.

“Told you it was broken.” Roy said, hours later as Ulysses hobbled to the car on his crutches. 

“You’re still a cruel mister.” Ulysses replied almost getting another broken ankle for his trouble.


End file.
